Beedle Vaughx
Who is Beedle Vaughx? Beedle Vaughx is a void lord from the space between spaces and is played by Celcifer. Beedle is an observer-level being though he constantly interferes to keep himself entertained. Lore Biography/History First Appearance He was found by Miss Universe imprisoned within a spatial rift. The Renegades Along with Miss Universe, Azreal, and Faelyix; Beedle has acted as a helper to The Renegades without being directly involved due to the limitations of being an observer. The Mentor Beedle makes a bet with Nanoade to find a star phoenix feather if Nano failed in this task or forfeited her soul would be relinquished to Beedle. He informed her that she would have her entire lifetime to search for the creature as it was a rare as well as dangerous enough to nearly kill Beedle. Nano informs Beedle that she has found a star phoenix nearly hatched which allowed Beedle to easily harvest the creature's power into a single feather which he gifted to Nano. This began the student teacher relationship between the two individuals. Students Death On July 17th Nano celebrates her birthday with Beedle, Azreal, Oblivious, and Satchi visiting many worlds and ending up at the Forest Grove. After Nano states how close she’s become to The Renegades The Don shows up asking the group if he could retrieve his sword. They allow this and Don summons his sword the blade passing directly through Nano’s heart as it returns to its owner. Don wishes Nano a Happy Birthday as he flees leaving the group to watch as the young mage dies. Saving The Phoenix Unbeknownst to the other Beedle had started to see the starphoenix merge it's properties with Nano's soul. Beedle acted quickly seeing the fused soul and took her back to where she originally was staying and overlooked her transformation over three days. It was soon revealed to the other guardians as well as Oblivious that Beedle had kept her hidden and safe while she regenerated and even offered up The Observatory for Nano to hide until she decided to reveal herself to the other Renegades. Training? Currently Beedle is still causing mischief by helping train Nano though this has been done through extreme means even involving him dropping a house on Nano. His student is currently losing her memories and Beedle is the cause claiming to remove them to give her a clean slate and a fresh start on life. The Vaughx Estate The Vaughx Estate is Beedles current home which he bought from an estate sale. It is also the setting for his murder mystery night where guests are plucked from their daily lives for an entertaining night of murder. Personality Beedle seems to have an unstable personality bordering on the insane. This is noted by his willingness to kill his own student for training. He lacks a care of rules constantly meddling despite not being allowed by the law of observers. Above all he hates being bored and just wants to have fun. Should he ever be considered boring he’ll hold a grudge against that person. Family There has been no mention of Beedle’s blood family or if he even has any. Nanoade considers Beedle a twisted sort of father figure however. Powers and Abilities * He is an observer and is able to exist outside of the cycles * He can manipulate the “strings of reality” causing impossible things to happen. Examples are turning someone into a rabbit, dropping a house out of the sky on someone, and making drinks give people random but temporary body changes. * Beedle Blast - with a snap of his fingers he blasts someone with pure imagination Alternative Roleplaying Characters Artrius Artrius is a masked human lizard man shapeshifter in Arcadum’s Forbidden Knowledge RP Links * Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/celcifer Trivia * According to the portraits in the Vaughx Estate he has an assortment of paintings that he states are his family though they seem to be different every time. The first time he stated they were his wife named Matilda, aunt George, and a second cousin thrice removed named Tom. * Beedle is theorized to eat guns. Muskets have the best flavor with old western revolvers being similar to the finest chocolates. * Beedle is supposedly collecting life insurance everytime Nano is killed. * Beedle takes people on Beedle Adventures which are in canon world hopping adventures. * He refers to a Roger the Elephant and marching squirrel band which is his imaginary friends. * Without the shader on his model Beedle is a giant ball Gallery File:Beedle_Full_Body.jpg File:Beedle_Vaughx.jpg|Beedle's original avatar File:DmUfcr4U0AES5p3.jpg|Nanoade, Beedle, Sky, Irritated Sloth, and Rixik File:Di1Gfc8UUAADPtr.jpg|Nano, Zero Guilt, Faelyix, Oblivious, Azreal, Miss Universe and Beedle File:Di1Gf3mVAAIR0mo.jpg File:Roflgator_July_25th_Beedle_Vaughx_Arcadum_RP.jpg|Artrius, Celcifer's Forbidden Knowledge Character Category:Characters Category:People Category:Species: Null